


So Devoid of Colour He Don’t Know What It Means

by AU_Ruler



Series: faded colours and stars [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Constellation AU, Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, Gen, Grief, Lost - Freeform, Melancholy, Past Character Death, Whumptober 2020, della duck constellation au, no.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: He grew numb when he lost her
Series: faded colours and stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968796
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	So Devoid of Colour He Don’t Know What It Means

Transmission Lost

Those two words wrapped around him. Choked him.

Transmission Lost

The screen lost colour. Scrooge’s world went grey with it.

Transmission Lost.

Donald yelled at him, screamed at him. Only a few of his words got through the static in his ears.

_ You killed her _

transmission lost

donald was right

\----

Months passed. An old friend moved in with him. She’d heard what happened (the whole world did, in its own way. ‘trillionaire scrooge mcduck stops adventuring’ ‘scrooge mcduck, man most interested in the cosmos’ ‘scrooge mcduck space program puts him out billions’) With her, she brings a small child. Barely a year, feathers still soft. A big, pink bow offsets her feathers. It’s the first colour Scrooge had seen since red.

Her parents had died a month ago.

He locks himself away. He'd already doomed one child, he wouldn't endanger a second.

\----

His friend’s voice registered sometimes. Somehow sliding past the static still in his ears. He hadn't truly heard another voice since Donald took the triplets away with him. Her’s was British and down to earth. It should have felt like a breath of fresh air after so much silence.

It felt like nails on chalkboard. Like grimy sand lining his throat. He didn't deserve it. Not her voice, not her kindness.

He was too weak, too selfish, to turn her away.

\----

When Bentina didn’t force him to eat, to  _ live _ , he drifted. Like he was the one on that rocket after it’d been hit. Aimlessly floating through space, caught forever in its unknown.

Bentina came into his mansion and took over with the fierceness of a drill instructor. It reminded him of some of their SHUSH missions. A bubble of warm memory rose in his chest. And he pushed it down violently. He didn't deserve that warmth. Not when his daughter had felt nothing but the cold numbness of infinite space for a year.

Sometimes Bentina would look at him and sigh. It was something quiet. Something sad. At one point the pity would’ve made his hackles bristle and he would’ve angrily insisted it was wasted. Now, he was just tired.

The days Bentina tried to help and the days she left him alone seemed to mix. Twirled together like rope. Sometimes she tried to get him out of the mansion. Back to the money bin and meetings. It all fell on deaf ears. He'd stopped wanting to be there when his board dragged him from the only place that left him with a lingering hope that he'd get to hear his daughter’s voice again. It was a thing Bentina had to understand. And maybe that was why she left him alone on that front so often.

\---

Sometimes, in his dreams, he could hear it again. He could see it. The way it was meant to play out. How it  _ should've  _ played out.

\---

Transmission Lost

Those two words wrapped around him. Saved her.

Transmission Lost

The screen lost colour. Scrooge’s world tilted with the impact.

Transmission Lost.

Donald and Della yelled, screamed for him. Only a few of Donald's words got through the static in the speakers.

_ How could you _

transmission lost

della was safe


End file.
